Support assemblies attachable to vehicle bumpers or trailer hitches, and especially to rotatable support assembles.
The instant invention relates to a barbeque grill assembly for attaching a barbeque grill to the rear of a vehicle, especially a recreational vehicle, such as a motor home, travel trailer, pickup truck or sport utility vehicle, in a manner such that the barbeque grill can be swung to an operable position, displaced from the rear of the vehicle by a safe distance, about 18 inches to about two feet or more, and then swung to a stored condition or position wherein the grill is substantially adjacent the vehicle.
The assembly comprises bumper attachment means, or if the vehicle is fitted with a trailer hitch, hitch attachment means, and a vertical support member attached to said bumper attachment means. The vertical support member is preferably a hollow, tubular member which is preferably round in cross-section so that said vertical support member, when fitted within a support member holder which is part of or attached to the hitch or bumper attachment means, may be rotated about a vertical axis coexistent with said support member holder.
The upper portion of the vertical member is preferably displaced horizontally from its lower portion which fits within said support holder. The upper portion of the vertical member is attached to or fitted with a grill attachment whereby a barbeque grill can be attached or secured to the upper portion of the vertical support member.